


distance erased with the greatest of ease

by lanyons



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyons/pseuds/lanyons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi comes back on a stormy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distance erased with the greatest of ease

Nezumi comes back on a stormy day.

 

Shion frowns at him, at the rainwater soaking his clothes and dripping down his face like tears. Nezumi gives him a small, wry grin.

 

“Come out of the rain,” Shion says at last. “You’ll catch cold.”

 

Nezumi cannot feel the cold at this moment - he is far too focused on stopping the tremors in his hands - but he follows Shion inside anyway.

 

Shion’s kitchen is neither particularly large nor tiny. It’s cosy, though. There’s a vase of sunflowers on the windowsill and a stream of colourful magnetic letters stuck to the fridge, guarding against the gloom of the day like sentinels. Shion is pattering about making hot chocolate and chattering idly about No. 6 - the agriculture, the new council.

 

“A lot’s changed since you were last here-“ Shion says, then cuts himself off.

 

Nezumi smirks, although he swears he can feel something inside him crack. “Missed me?”

 

It’s the wrong thing to say, he knows. Shion actually drops his mug. It splinters into pieces on the floor, hot chocolate spattering everywhere.

 

Shion curses and drops to his knees. He attempts to gather some of the fragments into his palm. And - dear lord - he’s crying, Nezumi realises. “Shion-“ he starts.

 

“I did, actually. I did miss you.” Shion wipes ineffectually at his face. “You left. And - and I don’t blame you for that, but-“

 

“I missed you,” he says, again.

 

Nezumi reaches out, touches a hand to the back of Shion’s head. Surprisingly, Shion does not resist, although his fingers curl slightly around the shards.

 

There is something strange about this moment, Nezumi realises. Perhaps it’s the silence in the room, broken only by the noise of the rain.

 

Or perhaps it’s Shion, and the simple holiness of being by his side again.

 

Nezumi does not know. But he does know - that he must fix this. Fix them.

 

“I missed you, too,” he says. It’s a start.


End file.
